


hoodie

by lovely404



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Beaches, But not dating, Comfort, Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, Hoodies, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, idk man theyre just cute, lapslock, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely404/pseuds/lovely404
Summary: the dream team go on a walk and george gets cold
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 329





	hoodie

“guys, i'm cold, can we go home now?” george whined, wrapping his arms around himself.

“george, no. it's your fault for not bringing a jacket! and besides, we literally just got here. im not going home because you were too dumb to remember a sweater.” sapnap chides, rolling his eyes at georges complaints.

george grumbled, kicking a few shells on the sandy ground. they had been walking along the beach for about 20 minutes now and george felt like his arms were going to fall off. 

dream couldn't stand to watch george shiver like this anymore, so he did what he had to. 

he took off his hoodie. 

“here george, take it. you're shaking like crazy.” dream said, tossing him the sweatshirt. george just stood there, letting the hoodie dangle in his arms. he shook his head.

“no, i'm fine. take it back.” george hands him the hoodie, turning away and continuing to rub his arms. dream just sighed, walking over to the stubborn brunette. 

“arms up georgie.” he stated simply. george whipped his head around, staring at him in disbelief. 

“what did you just say?” 

dream chuckles, “stop being so dramatic, if you don't put it on yourself then i have to put it on for you.” he holds the opening of the hoodie above george's head, looking down at him with a condescending smirk. 

“god you're the worst.'' george says, lifting his arms up anyway.

“you love me.”

“you wish!”

“careful george, i can take back this hoodie whenever i want.” he warns, squatting down a bit in order to tug the rest of the sweatshirt down.

“you wouldn't dare, i bet you like seeing me in your clothes anyway” and boy was he right. dream took a step back, looking over george's figure.

“ _fuck he's cute._ '' the sweater was far too big for him. the bottom went to about mid thigh, and the sleeves were just long enough that his hands were totally covered. it was adorable, and dream _loved_ it.

they continued walking after that, neither commenting on the obvious blushes on their faces. they didn't even say a word when sapnap teased them, begging to know what happened. 

when they got home, george didn't take off the hoodie, and dream didn't ask for it back. it's not like he wanted to anyway, he would give george every last one of his shirts if it meant he could see that sight everyday. 

they went to bed early that night, george cuddled under the blankets, wrapped in the clothes that smelled like dream. and even though they weren't in the same bed, george still felt like dream was right by his side, hugging him the whole night. 


End file.
